UNrequited
by Irma.Arisa.Laye
Summary: a ONESHOT about Hotaru's hidden feelings! 'unrequited love can be so hurting and energy draining,.,.' :my first Gakuen Alice fic... hopefuly someone will give a review,,,:


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, Tachibana Higuchi does.

**Synemyoa: **Ahm… Hello? Well, this is my first time writing a Gakuen Alice fic. Hehe! I hope this won't be boring. It's a oneshot. And… I inserted my poem in it… (It will be about Hotaru's feelings…) Take care everyone!

--------

**_…UNREQUITED!!!_**

_It's always like this… Everyday is the same routine for me. Sometimes it gets tiring but… it's not like I have a choice. I wonder if anyone even notices… How I try to mask everything underneath the cold and calculating façade. Not even Mikan will be able to tell. Or rather, even if everyone finds out she'll be the only who will be left clueless. Because she's that kind of person… It's not that she's insensitive. It's just that… she's too dense! And she doesn't even seem to notice how much those two guys like her so much…_

Hotaru locked herself up in her room again. Making yet another one of her invincible inventions. She always appears to be cold and uncaring. She may always say she only cares about money. But like everyone else, she can also feel. Mikan has always been her best friend. She's the one person she likes most. But then Hotaru has passed that age already… She now holds another person aside from Mikan, dear to her heart!

_It's not like he'll ever care for me the way he does to her… It's not like he'll ever notice me… He wouldn't even give me a second glance. Or maybe he would… But I bet it wouldn't be any ordinary glance at all. I'm sure he'll give me yet another glare. I know… I know… It's kind of my fault too that he somehow seem to hate me a little. I've always been scattering embarrassing pictures of him around ever since I found out about his alice. I guess this is what they call… Karma!_

The young lady sighed again. The past few days, she's been feeling really weird around him. Her heart would beat faster than normal when he's close... She would feel like blushing whenever she talks to him for no apparent reason… She didn't understand at first. After all, even geniuses like her gets confuse sometimes. But soon it dawned upon her that she, Imai Hotaru has fallen in love with Nogi Ruka!

_Stupid feeling! It would have been better if my heart was made of the same components as my inventions! If it were the case, then I wouldn't be facing this troublesome thing… Am I being punished? I don't want to feel like this at all… And I can't even tell anyone about this, especially not Mikan! She might end up telling him… that would be soooo embarrassing! If it continues like this… Such feelings being piled up in my heart… I might end up sick or something! This is straining my heartstrings a lot!_

She stopped working completely now. She just couldn't focus on her invention! Specially, since his face would suddenly pop up into her head. And she would feel herself blushing like mad. And then, after a few moments of silence and staring intently on the ceiling, as if creating a big hole in it or something using her gaze… She finally thought of a way to pour out her feelings.

_This is the only alternative I can think of right now…_

She took out a piece of paper and a pen… Then, her hands started moving on their own. She wrote and wrote and wrote… It's like her hands have their own life, cooperating with her heart… Just after thirty minutes of writing and editing it… Her poem was finished.

_This maybe a bit out of character of me… But it's not like I'm totally unfeeling! I can feel too… I can hope… dream… and be as mushy as I want!_

She read it again and again and again… Her eyes never leaving the paper…

**A Mystery…**

**I like you**

**You like her**

**But she doesn't feel the same**

**I cried for you**

**You smiled for her**

**And we're hurting, is love to blame?**

**I'm here for you**

**You're just there**

**We're so near and yet so far apart**

**Believe me, it's true**

**I really care**

**Would you give me a chance to open your heart?**

**How long will it take?**

**How long will I wait?**

**Will my heart grow tired and forget?**

**Even if this is a mistake**

**I want to believe it's fate**

'**Cause in a world full of people, we still met!**

Then, she found herself smiling bitterly… Heaving yet another deep sigh… As she clutch the paper tightly near her beating heart…

_Unrequited love can be so hurting and energy-draining…_


End file.
